


Four Words

by NothingImportant



Series: Four Words [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImportant/pseuds/NothingImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my first work. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work. Hope you enjoy!

One kiss told her that she had a chance.

She had been sitting in her apartment watching TV when there was a knock at her door. She paused the DVR and opened the door to see her best friend Alex standing there sobbing.

“He broke up with me…” she said as Tobin pulled her into a hug. 

“Alex, woah.. What happened?” Tobin asked. 

She led Alex over to the couch and grabbed her a glass of water. As she sat back down Alex began to speak.

“Well I knew something was wrong today when I got home from practice. He was packing his stuff up and he just looked at me with no emotion on his face. I asked him what he was doing. He told me that he had been traded to the new MLS club in Orlando. He said that things hadn’t been the same for a long time and that Orlando was too far away from Portland to try and fix what he thought was broken.” 

Tobin felt an intense hatred for Servando at that moment. Alex was so in love with him, she would have done anything to work out their problems. But the worst things happen to the best people Tobin thought. 

“I just feel so lost right now Tobs…” Alex breathed. 

“I know Alex, I know,” Tobin said. “Hey I have some ice cream in the freezer, let’s eat it and be like typical girls when our hearts are broken.” She said with a smile.

Alex let out a little laugh, “Only if it’s rocky road.”

“Of course.”

Tobin got up and got the ice cream and two spoons out of the kitchen. She sat back down and handed one spoon to Alex. “You know he never deserved you.”

“I’m beginning to see that. It seems like I always gave so much and he never tried to give anything to me.”

Tobin felt for her friend. The more tears that fell from Alex’s eyes the angrier Tobin was at Servando. Well Tobin never really liked Servando all that much and she had secretly had a crush on her friend for the longest time. 

“You’ll find someone that is worthy of dating you. You know that right?” Tobin asked.

“Thanks Tobs.”

They stayed up late and watched reruns of their favorite shows, quickly devouring the ice cream that they were sharing. They soon moved onto each having a few glasses of wine and talking shit about Alex’s now ex-boyfriend. They talked about the upcoming game against the Seattle Reign that they had that weekend and how they were going to have a huge game. It was the kind of distraction that Alex needed.

Before they knew it it was two in the morning. “Alex you should probably just crash here tonight. I don’t think you should be driving right now.” Tobin said.

“Yeah, thanks Tobs.” 

Suddenly Alex leaned in and kissed Tobin lightly on the lips. Tobin’s heart raced and it sent shockwaves through her body. Before she could do anything Alex was pulling away.

“Sorry! I don’t know where that came from. I guess I’m just really emotional right now.” She said as she blushed.

“It’s ok.” Tobin said. Under her breath she muttered, “Besides I liked it….” 

The way Alex smiled at her, she knew that Alex had heard her.

 

*******************

 

Two nights told her that she had her.

Servando had removed everything from his and Alex’s apartment and since the lease was in his name, Alex was essentially homeless. Tobin immediately invited her to stay with her since she had an extra bedroom that she wasn’t using. Besides, Tobin was intrigued by what had happened the night before and she wanted to see if it went any further. 

So Alex grabbed the few things that she had left and moved them to Tobin’s pad. She hung up the two posters she had, filled her room with her soccer gear and called it good. They spent the few days before the game against Seattle trash talking Servando, practicing soccer at the field near Tobins apartment and playing Rock Band on Tobin’s beat up Playstation. 

Finally the game against Seattle came. Tobin was kind of nervous for Alex, as it was her first game after her break-up. She was worried that she wouldn’t be focused enough. When the whistle blew all of Tobin’s doubts were erased. Alex played like soccer was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. Tobin couldn’t help admire Alex’s grace and beauty as she played the “beautiful” game. 

The game was a hard fought one but Portland ended up losing and Tobin was disappointed. She looked over at Alex who had the same look of disappointment on her face. After they were showered up and had their post-game meeting the team decided that it would be a good idea to go out for a few drinks. 

As they got to the bar Tobin could tell it was going to be a rough night for Alex. She immediately ordered two shots and downed them without hesitation. 

“ok, so I can have like one beer maybe,” Tobin thought to herself.

She really wasn't much of a drinker anyway so it really didn’t bother her. She nursed her beer as she watched Alex get progressively drunker and laughing and joking with their teammates. Soon they had moved to the dance floor and Alex had immediately grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her to the center of the floor. As soon as they started dancing Alex pressed herself up to Tobin and started to sway. 

This was about enough to drive Tobin crazy. After a couple of songs of them dancing like this some boys came over trying to dance with the two of them. Alex immediately pushed them away saying that she could only dance with “her Tobs.” At this point Tobin grabbed Alex saying that they needed to get home. 

Once they finally got to their apartment Alex immediately pushed Tobin up against the wall and kissed her.

“Alex what are you doing? You are so drunk.” Tobin said when she could speak again.

“Tobs, I think I kinda like you as more than a friend.” Alex said.

“That’s cause your drunk.” Tobin replied. But she thought the truth comes out when people are drunk. This thought gave her some hope.

Alex kissed her again and tried to sneak her hand up Tobin’s shirt.

“Alex..” 

“What it’ll be an adventure!”

You know you want this, Tobin thought to herself. And against her better judgement she started to kiss Alex back. She reached up and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair. She could feel Alex grin into the kiss. Tobin decided that she was going to control this encounter, so she grabbed Alex and pushed her away and forced her into the hallway. She then led her to her own bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. 

She reached down and got Alex out of her shirt before Alex knew what was going on.

“Tobs taking control. I like it,” Alex slurred. 

Tobin relieved Alex of her skinny jeans and started to kiss her way up Alex’s body. As she was doing this Alex started to stroke her hair, and let out a few moans. She kissed Alex’s abs and reached up to feel the lace of Alex’s bra. After playing around with her bra for a bit she reached behind her and unclasped it. She then threw it to the floor. She then kissed Alex’s nipples which elicited moans from Alex. This only encouraged Tobin to continue. 

“Tobin, oh my god, have you done this before?” Alex gasped.

“Maybe.”

She then started to play with Alex’s nipples again. In response Alex reached up and attempted to remove Tobins shirt. Tobin laughed to herself as Alex struggled. Finally she got up and removed her shirt and pants.

“Is that better?”

Alex somehow successfully got her bra off and said, “Now we are even.”

Tobin started making a trail of kisses down Alex’s stomach. When she got to Alex’s underwear she placed a kiss on the fabric over Alex’s center. Alex shuddered and moaned. Tobin started to lick Alex’s panties to more moans. She finally removed Alex’s underwear and rubbed Alex’s core with her thumb. 

“Tobs, damn..”

With Alex’s encouragement Tobin slowly put one finger inside Alex. She moved it slowly inside Alex. After a few seconds she put another finger inside and felt Alex’s muscles start to tighten. Alex was breathing her name and she was grasping the sheets. Tobin started to move her fingers a bit faster until Alex let out a fierce moan and came. Tobin smiled at herself for a job well done.

“Damn Tobs that was amazing.”

Tobin grinned and went to the bathroom to clean herself off.

“All right Alex, your turn….” Tobin looked and found that Alex had passed out. “Great…”

The next morning Tobin awoke to an empty bed. She had an amazing night sleep with Alex snuggled up next to her. She could get used to that, but she told herself not to get used to it, Alex was straight and well she Tobin wasn’t. She made her way to the kitchen where she could hear bacon sizzling on the burner. Alex was preparing breakfast with a focus that Tobin only saw on the soccer pitch.

“Good morning, what are you making me?” Tobin joked.

Alex jumped when Tobin spoke. “Geez Tobs don’t scare me like that. I’m making bacon and eggs, duh.”

“Sweet.”

“Hey, Tobs. About last night.”

Crap, Tobin thought, let’s have this awkward conversation at nine in the morning over breakfast

“I’m sorry if it changed anything, but we can move past this right?”

“Yeah Alex we can, it was like you said, an adventure.”

A few weeks past and the living arrangements couldn’t have been working out any better. Tobin and Alex liked a lot of the same things and they did their best to be good roommates. However Tobin began to notice that things were slowly changing with Alex. She would catch Alex staring at her out of the corner of her eye. When she looked over Alex would quickly look away with a red tinge to her cheeks. When they had movie nights Alex would cuddle up close to Tobin claiming that she was cold. Against her better judgement Tobin, began to get her hopes up that maybe there was something there. 

Finally one night two months after Alex had moved in with Tobin, Tobin came home after meeting a family friend for some coffee. When she walked into the apartment she noticed that the lights were off and candles were the only source of light. Alex met her at the door in a nice dress and led her to the dining room. There on the table were two glasses of wine and a meal that Alex had prepared for them.

“Alex what’s going on?”

“Tobin just hear me out real quick. You know that night I got super drunk like a month ago. I told you I think I was beginning to like you as more than a friend? Well now I know I do, and I know you kinda like me too. I’ve known forever. So I guess what I’m saying is that will you have dinner with me in our apartment? As a date?” 

Alex laughed as she said the last part, and Tobin felt a rush. 

“Wow was I really that transparent. And yes I think that I would like that.”

Alex went behind Tobin and pulled the chair out for her.

“Wow Alex Morgan is giving me the royal treatment!” Tobin joked.

“I can be courteous when I want to be.”

They ate their meal and talked about how their day went. As the meal went on Tobin began to think about how easy this was and how it didn’t seem awkward at all, even though they were best friends. As they were finishing and ready to head into the living room to watch some TV Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand.

“I know this is super fast and I shouldn’t ask this after one date, but it feels right to me. Tobin will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, of course Alex.” Tobin knew that she should make Alex take her on a few more dates but she has wanted this for a long, long time.

 

***************

Three words make her happier than she has ever been.

Four months had passed since Alex had asked Tobin to be her girlfriend. Everything was going great. They had just won the 2015 Women’s World Cup and their relationship was going great. They spent their days surfing in the mornings before practice, then going to practice. The only thing that could be better was that the Thorns currently did not have enough points to be in the playoff picture, but were just outside of it. Tobin knew that if they worked hard enough they could sneak into the playoffs. 

At night after practice they would watch movies or cook dinner together. Tobin liked the nights that they would take walks around the city. She liked that they would just walk, with their fingers intertwined without having to say anything. All they needed was each other’s company. 

On their four month anniversary, Tobin woke up Alex with breakfast in bed. She made chocolate chip pancakes and had a huge glass of orange juice on a tray waiting for Alex.

“Thanks Tobs! You know this is my favorite!”

Tobin just smiled. She waited for Alex to finish her breakfast before heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. Want to join me?”

Alex jumped out of bed with a mischievous grin on her face, “How could I deny you?”

After they had finished showering, among other things, Alex looked at Tobin and admired her body. She was toned and Alex wished that her body looked that good.

“Hey Tobs, wanna check out that little Italian restaurant down the street tonight?”

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to see if their food is any good.”

So that evening they dressed up and walked down to the restaurant which was only three blocks from their apartment. They treated themselves to a bottle of wine and some of the more pricey items on the menu. The restaurant had a quaint feel to it. There was even a guy playing some acoustic guitar which was an added bonus in Tobin’s opinion. When they got their food Alex of course had to immediately steal a little bit of Tobin’s to see if it tasted good. As they ate they reminisced about the last four months and how their lives had changed for the better.

When they were ready to leave Tobin grabbed the check and said that she was going to pay for it. When she got her change back she reached for Alex’s hand and led her out the door. They started walking back to their apartment hand in hand. When they were about halfway there Alex stopped Tobin and turned her so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Tobin I don’t know what I would have done without you after Servando and I broke up. You really helped me through a rough patch in my life.”

“Alex, I would have done anything for you. That’s what friends are for. And now that he have started this relationship it means that much more that I was able to help you.”

“I know you have always been there for me. You have always listened to me when I needed it. You have been the one that I have crazy adventures with and I couldn’t be happier being your girlfriend. I guess what I’m trying to say is, Tobin I love you.”

When those words hit her ears, Tobin’s heart began to race. She could feel herself giving one of her grins that lit up an entire room.

“I love you too, Alex.”

 

 

*****************

Four Words break her heart.

Another few months had passed and the high of winning the World Cup had quickly faded away. The Thorns had come up short and missed out on the playoffs. It was a bittersweet pill to see FC Kansas City and their rivals the Seattle Reign battle it out in the championship game. There was news of a new expansion team set to open up in Orlando for the next season, which was somewhat exciting. 

The problem with that was then Alex started to think about Servando. In the last few weeks Tobin had noticed that Alex had become just a little bit more distant and not as focused on their relationship. They hadn’t had sex in ages and they really didn’t go out on dates anymore either. Tobin thought that everything would pass and come back to normal. After all they had been going out for seven months now and every relationship has its rough patches. 

Finally one night Tobin decided that it would be a good idea if she talked to Alex about it. So after dinner one night while they were doing the dishes she brought it up.

“Hey Alex is there something on your mind?”

“No not really why?”

“It just seems like you have been distant lately, and I want you to know that I am always here for you.”

“You know how there’s that new team for next season in Orlando? Well my agent called and they are trying to work a deal with the Thorns to trade for me.”

Tobin felt the wind get knocked out of her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes and its sounds like that it is going to go through.”

Tobin felt tears sting her eyes. “I can’t imagine Portland would give you up for anything. Your Alex Fucking Morgan, the face of women’s soccer everywhere!” Tobin cried. 

“Hey Tobs, don’t worry. It won’t end this relationship!”

Alex did end up getting traded to Orlando. When the day finally came for her to leave for Orlando, Tobin cried. She saw her off at the airport and stayed in her bed the rest of the day. At first they would facetime every day or text just to have that communication and contact with each other. 

After a while however, Alex stopped returning all of her texts, and they maybe only talked once a week. Then one night when they were on face time, there was a knock on Alex’s door. She went to open it up and Tobin’s heart dropped when she saw Servando standing in the doorway.

“Hey you weren’t supposed to be here for another hour.” Tobin heard Alex whipser.

“You haven’t told her yet?” she heard Servando respond.

“I was getting there.”

Alex walked back to the screen. Tobin had tears in her eyes and it took every fiber of her being not to just leave.

“Alex, why?” was all she was able to say.

“I’m sorry, Tobs. It’s the distance and he’s changed.”

“But I thought we were in love.”

“I don’t love you.”

With that Tobin lost it. She exited her face time and went sobbing to her room. She crawled in her bed, but memories of the last seven months came flooding back and she had to sleep on the couch. 

Over the next few weeks her friends tried to console her, but she felt to betrayed. She spent her free time on her couch just thinking. She wasn’t sure if her broken heart would ever fully mend.


End file.
